


Audience Participation

by elemsee



Category: Anthem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemsee/pseuds/elemsee
Summary: Sleep evades the Freelancer — but she soon discovers that staying awake might not have been such a bad idea after all.





	Audience Participation

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the fact that Matthias is my favourite, somehow I have written this. I blame my best friend.
> 
> There really is no plot or point to this, it's just gratuitous porn. Enjoy. :)

Felicity Davri couldn't sleep. And it was driving her  _insane_. 

 

She ran a hand through her short ruby locks in frustration before throwing the bed covers off her with a grunt, and they landed with a soft plop upon the carpeted floor. It was just past midnight — she could see a sliver of moonlight peeking through the curtains — and she was due to be up early the next morning, out on an expedition aiding the Arcanists at a new camp. 

 

But her brain wouldn't switch off. She folded her arms against her chest, huffing as she stared at the ceiling. 

 

Normally sleep came to her easily. She considered herself incredibly lucky that even through difficult moments, sleep was never hard to come by — although immediately post Heart of Rage it had slipped into bouts of narcolepsy, which was arguably just as complicated to cure as insomnia. 

 

Thankfully she was less troubled these days. But today appeared to be an exception. _What is wrong with me tonight?_

 

It didn't help matters that she was alone, one side of her double bed irritatingly cold and empty. She ran her hands over the untouched part of the sheets with a deep sigh. Owen was a comforting presence both in her life and in her bed. Falling asleep wrapped in his embrace made all their bad days a little more tolerable, and she knew he felt the same. 

 

He was still down in the enclave, and promised he'd be up within the hour — but now it had been two and there was still no sight of him. Felicity wasn't worried, she knew he was easily sidetracked sometimes, but that didn't stop her missing him. 

 

She smiled to herself as she thought of him. Their romantic relationship was still new but blossoming more beautifully than Felicity could have imagined. Owen was attentive and gentle and giving. These were all traits she had already been aware of thanks to their friendship and professional partnership, but they were amplified ten fold when she took on the role of girlfriend. 

 

He was incredibly smart, a brilliant cypher who never let her down on the field. He was funny, a master of quick wit, and possessed the ability to make her double over in laughter even when situations seemed unlaughable.

 

He was also incredibly handsome. 

 

It was this fact that remained at the forefront of Felicity's brain as she lay quietly in the dark. Her eyelids slid closed as she pictured him. That cheeky smile. Those big blue eyes. 

 

The desire that pooled low in her stomach came out of nowhere, but the Freelancer didn't make an attempt to fight it. _Well... that's one way to get to sleep_. She placed one hand onto her clothed stomach, idly threading the hem of her tank top through her fingertips as she continued to sift through her memories of him. 

 

Felicity sighed, her hand drifting lower as her thoughts grew increasingly less chaste. It wasn't long before she was tugging her shorts down, hurling them over the edge of the bed to land on top of the previously discarded duvet. 

 

She was hardly surprised to find she was already wet, her two fingers soaked as she danced them gently between her folds. Her index finger found her sensitive nub and she hissed as she gently rubbed at it. The Freelancer was lost in her delicious thoughts as she pressed two fingers into herself in one swift, frictionless movement. 

 

She was so lost, in fact, that she didn't even register the sound of her apartment door unlocking. The slow footsteps growing closer to her as they moved up the stairs. The click sound of the lamp being switched on across the room.

 

"Well, hello gorgeous."

 

Felicity let out a hoarse gasp, her entire body frozen in place as her eyelids fluttered open. He was a vision in the low light, his body casually leant against the wall as he admired her from afar.

 

"Owen..." the Freelancer's voice was all but a whimper.

 

Owen straightened up, taking steps toward her, his pace painfully slow. He stopped just inches away from the edge of the bed, pursing his lips smugly as his eyes drank in Felicity's trembling form.

 

"Oh, don't stop on my account, I came here for the show," he teased, a hint of mischief within his bright blue eyes.

 

"Owen, please —" Felicity huffed out a breath.

 

"Please what? You were already doing so well without me." He moved forward to clamber onto the bed, the springs of the mattress groaning as he shifted his weight. He grasped at Felicity's wrist with a single hand, his thumb pressing firmly against the pulse point.

 

"Tell you what, let me give you a hand getting started again." Owen pulled Felicity's hand back between her legs, placing just the slightest amount of pressure against her knuckles until her two already wet fingers disappeared back inside her. She arched her back, a broken moan falling from her parted lips.

 

The cypher's eyes were dark now, cloudy with lust as he stared her down, pressing a gentle kiss to one of her kneecaps. "Much better," he said, his voice a low rumble against her warm skin.

 

Felicity resumed her ministrations in earnest, her eyes slamming shut as the weight of Owen's gaze bore upon her, too intense to handle. She could feel his hand tracing lightly up and down the inside of her thigh, the light scrape of his nails almost tickling her skin.

 

"Tell me what you're thinking, gorgeous."

 

The Freelancer opened her mouth but then stopped, shyness overcoming her. Dirty talk always made her feel a little self conscious.

 

Owen chuckled softly, noticing Felicity's hesitance. "Perhaps I can inspire you, then." His hand danced down the inside of her thigh once more, but this time continued its journey south. All at once his thumb found her sensitive nub, gently swiping at it, and Felicity's entire body jolted at the sudden contact, electricity coarsing through her veins as a needy moan fell from her lips.

 

She opened her eyes, a sudden want to see his face in person instead of the fantasy playing inside her head. Hooded baby blues stared back at her. The cypher's free hand was between his own legs, haphazardly palming at the growing hardness straining eagerly against his trousers, and the sight of him made her throb with need.

 

"I... I was thinking how I've always wanted to ride you in the amplifier," she finally spoke, and then she laughed, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

 

Owen's eyebrows shot up, his eyes wide as he huffed out a surprised laugh. "You do realise I'm _never_  going to be able to get that out of my head now, don't you?"

 

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never pictured it." 

 

"Well, I can't say I haven't _ever_  thought about it," he mused, pursing his lips together as he considered his thoughts for a moment, "You know, dead of night, nobody else in the enclave but us, you bouncing up and down on my cock —"

 

Felicity gasped as she drank in his words, filthy images dancing in her mind. Owen didn't often talk like this but when he did, it always drove her insane in the best way.

 

Owen squeezed at his clothed erection, a frustrated growl in his throat as he drifted into thoughts of their shared fantasy. "— And anyone could walk in on us, so you'd have to be extra quiet. You don't do quiet though, do you, gorgeous? I'd have to cover your mouth to stop you from screaming my name like you always do." 

 

" _Fuck_." Felicity's eyes squeezed shut, the movements of her fingers growing increasingly frantic, whimpering as she curled them to find the perfect spot. 

 

Owen couldn't help but let out a breathy moan as he watched the Freelancer carefully, his hand gripping at her hip so firmly he was sure there would be a bruise there in the morning.

 

"Getting close, aren't you?" He could sense the pressure building within her, taut like a rubber band threatening to snap.

 

Felicity could only hum a response, a high pitched and breathy sound. She clutched desperately at the soft hem of his shirt with her free hand, silently grateful that he'd already shed his cypher uniform. 

 

Owen shuffled down the bed so he could stand up, fumbling with the buckles on his trousers. He yanked them down along with his underwear until they were a bunched mess of fabric on the floor and immediately returned to his seat between her thighs. His trembling fingers curled around the girth of his cock, a rumbling groan escaping his mouth like a purr as he began to stroke himself.

 

The cypher willed himself to stop what he was doing, silently deciding on a different course of action as he returned his attention to the woman writhing around in front of him. He grasped firmly at Felicity's wrist, her now stuttered movements coming to a complete halt, a slick popping sound filling the heated air between them as he pulled out her soaked fingers.

 

"O — Owen, what are you doing?" The Freelancer whined, her emerald eyes daggers as they met his.

 

Owen lifted her hand up to his mouth, sucking her fingers clean while their eye contact remained, and Felicity's mouth opened in a gasp.

 

Then her hand was back at her side once more, and Owen's movements were uncharacteristically rough as he gripped at both Felicity's hips, yanking her body closer to his. The sound of his heartbeat was pounding in his ears as he took hold of his cock in one hand, rubbing the head up and down her soaking wet slit.

 

"Audience participation," he said, his voice low and breathy, and without warning he jolted his hips forward, sinking into her in one swift movement.

 

Felicity was too far gone for a gentle start, and for that Owen was grateful — she'd already destroyed any modicum of self control he'd entered the room with. He set a punishing rhythm as he thrust into her again and again, catching his bottom lip roughly between his teeth as he lost himself in the feeling of her warmth.

 

The Freelancer was unabashedly noisy, the air between them full of her cries and broken pleas of his name. It only spurred Owen on even more, and Felicity's hips were restless as they rocked up against his, meeting him thrust for thrust.

 

It didn't take long before Felicity finally found her release, his name a mumbled prayer upon her lips as she tumbled over the edge. The feeling of her spasming around him was too much for Owen to handle and he let out a guttural growl, his fingernails digging into the hollows of her hips as he followed her into a shuddering climax.

 

Owen pulled out to collapse on top of her, both of them panting as they struggled to catch their breath. Felicity huffed out a satisfied chuckle, wrapping her legs around Owen's hips to pull him closer to her. He snickered, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

 

"I have to ask," came his voice, muffled against her skin, "What brought that on?" 

 

"I couldn't sleep," was all the Freelancer could think to say, all coherent thought evading her as she placed a hand upon Owen's still-clothed back, fingertips dancing gently against his spine. 

 

Owen laughed. "Reckon you'll sleep now?" 

 

He didn't get an immediate response, and after a few moments of waiting, he leaned back to glance up at her. 

 

She was already asleep.

 

"I thought as much," he mumbled out loud, grinning in amusement, feeling a rush of love for her as he placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek. "Good night, gorgeous."


End file.
